1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for reducing the reactivity or toxicity of a fluid in a liquid state (hereinafter referred to as “liquid fluid”), or for improving the flow resistance or thermal conductivity thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although a conventional coolant for a fast reactor is advantageous in that a high-density thermal energy generated in a reactor core can be transferred using a liquid metal such as sodium, there is disadvantage that the possibility of violent reactions such as sodium-water reaction that occurs in a heat exchanger such as a steam generator, and the combustion of sodium when sodium leaks, cannot be completely eliminated.
In addition, in a heat exchanger included in plants or the like wherein contact of a high-temperature heat transfer medium with a low-temperature heat transfer medium is not allowed, or in equipment and systems using a liquid fluid that has a high reactivity or toxicity, there is a disadvantage that the accidental leakage of a liquid fluid cannot be completely eliminated.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to reduce the reactivity or toxicity of a liquid fluid used as a liquid metal coolant or a heat transfer medium for a heat exchanger even in case the liquid fluid leaks; and to raise the flow resistance of the liquid fluid to reduce the leakage thereof as much as possible.